My little doll (ClearxAoba alt BADEND)
by bananamilkk
Summary: A smuttier ending ;) 私のお人形ちゃん　(which translates directly to My dolly-chan) A ClearxAoba bad end fanfic. I wanted more smut inside of the bad end so I altered it a bit! This is my take on the bad end for DMMD Clear's route!


Aoba can see nothing but darkness. He was enclosed in eternal nothingness for months, yet it felt like years to Aoba. He was trying to keep himself sane by focusing his thoughts on only one person that was his everything. Clear.

Aoba loves his voice, his soft touches and smell of him. It drives him crazy mentally every time Clear visits him in the cold cell. However, Aoba could only speak. He could no longer move or see. His limbs were long gone and his eyes dug out. Funny thing is, he did not feel any pain.

When he lies on the cold marble floor of the cell that he was kept in, he couldn't feel anything, except his yearning for Clear. He was just an empty shell- Clear's personal doll. He did not feel sad about it, nor did he hate it. He just wanted to please Clear. Clear would always come in and whisper sweet nothings into the ears of Aoba, and Aoba would always enjoy it.

Today, Clear made his way to Aoba's cell. Clear would always visit Aoba every alternate day after his work for Toue. He would stay for 2 hours and leave. However, Aoba could not calculate time anymore. He was in an endless paradox, just wasting away.

Aoba would be washed by one of the cell guards every day with a washcloth and his sensitive hair would be washed only when Clear visits.

"Aoba." A familiar voice entered Aoba's ears. Aoba perked up, his upper torso jerked up. The thick chains from the collar on his neck clinked against each other dryly. He recognized that sweet and gentle voice that was coming from outside of the cell.

"Clear-!" He managed to rasp out. He rarely uses his vocal chords anymore, so it was rather hard for Aoba to speak.

He heard the sound of the cell door creaking open and light footsteps echoing throughout the whole cell. He smiled, trying to move, but he could not. His body had no strength. He was basically useless, but with Clear, Aoba felt like he could do anything.

Aoba moaned out inaudible words when he felt Clear's hands on his head, stroking his hair. Clear was humming a monotonous tune as he touched Aoba's face.

"Aoba. Aoba. I love you. I'm so happy you're mine."

"Yes- I… am." He managed to choke out this words. Clear's hands, propped Aoba's torso up onto his own lap. His right arm wrapped around Aoba's abdomen to keep him from sliding down.

"I'm going to make you feel really good okay? Aoba?"

"Yes, Clear." Aoba replied, his chest heaving up and down and his breathing haggard.

His naked body felt much more cold than usual in the cell. The cock ring that was on him felt much more restrictive than usual. He gulped as he felt Clear's gloved hands gently pull on his nipple.

It has been ages since he felt any physical touch or pain. His body was always as if on anesthetic. He could not feel anything since he was caught by Toue. Everything was numb. However, Clear's touch was different. It felt so pleasurable.

He moaned like a dog in heat. He wanted to touch his cock, but he had no hands to do so. He was too ashamed to ask for it too. A shiver ran down his spine when Clear's hands ran down his chest to his abdomen. His hands were so close to Aoba's cock.

"You want me to touch you down there, Aoba?" Clear asked seductively. His voice going octaves lower.

Aoba could only nod, defenselessly. He felt hot and bothered down there. It was like there is a volcano down there, ready to explode any moment. He moaned as Clear, who had removed his gloves, tugged on his pubic hair, and let his fingers graze his cock.

"Faster. Quicker." Aoba urged. He could no longer form sentences. He wanted someone to touch his cock. He shrieked as Clear grabbed hold of his dick. Clear's soft and warm hands wrapped around the girth of Aoba's throbbing cock. A red light from the silver mechanical cock ring that would shrink whenever the user's getting hard, blinked. It tightened around Aoba's cock, causing him to groan in pain.

Pre-cum dribbled out from the sides, coating Clear's hand in the wet substance. The squelching noises echoed throughout the whole underground cell. It was really silent. Other than the wet sound, only Aoba's heavy breathing could be heard. His nipples were perky and pink, wanting attention.

Clear pushed Aoba's body onto the floor and made his way to the front. His whole body loomed over Aoba's. Aoba looked much smaller now, compared to the last time. Saliva dribbled down his chin and his cheeks were an ugly red.

"I'm going to suck you, Aoba." Clear whispered, touching the tip of Aoba's cock with his index finger and pressing on it slightly.

Clear lowered himself and took Aoba's cock in his mouth. Aoba's chains clanged against each other noisily as he trashed around. The insides of Clear's mouth was warm and tight. It was so sexually pleasurable for Aoba, however, he could not cum. It was restricted by that cock ring Clear placed on him from the start.

"C-Clea- r." He said out in a gruff voice. He moaned as Clear licked the head of his cock, letting his tongue circle it. He went back in deep with his mouth again. Aoba's teeth chattered together. He was feeling so high that he didn't matter about appearances anymore.

"Oops, I need to show here love too. My bad." He said, while stroking Aoba's cock, he moved up and kissed Aoba's nipples. He bit on his right nipple hard, drawing blood. Aoba moaned in ecstasy. Clear licked up the blood and sucked on it gently.

"You're really like a bitch. Your nipples get hard when you're turned on." Clear giggled at Aoba and kissed his other nipple. His teeth grazed Aoba's areola, causing Aoba's back to arch all of a sudden and he shrieked loudly.

Clear chuckled under his breath and licked his hard nipple, sucking on that hard nub. Pre-cum dripped onto the floor as Aoba shrieked like a bitch in heat. He wanted something up his ass right that moment.

"Please… Plea- stick it in." Aoba said, as if he was being strangled. He could not form his sentences that well.

"Stick what in?" Clear teased him.

"Stick… Stick your big cock in my boy pussy." Aoba screamed when Clear squeezed his cock lightly. Clear could only chuckle at how lewd his loved one had become. He was so cute when he said that with a red face.

"Good boy, Aoba-chan. Since you say so, I will put my cock in you, alright?" He let go of Aoba's cock, and with one hand, he professionally undid his pants and slid down his underwear, exposing a beautiful dark pink cock that was uncircumcised and his white pubic hair was trimmed short. Clear was already hard from the foreplay. He moaned loudly as he touched himself. His moans were like a magic tune to Aoba.

"Aoba, we have to make your ass wet first, so it won't hurt as much." Clear stroked the outsides of Aoba's pink asshole. It was already dribbling with self-lubricant, but it wasn't enough. Clear was scared that Aoba would not be able to withstand the size of his own manhood. It was sculpted by Toue himself. Toue's model for Clear was an ideal man- who had beautiful hair, white skin and a big reproduction organ. It was fairly huge, even bigger than a human's.

Aoba gasped as Clear stuck 3 of his fingers into Aoba's mouth, playing with his tongue and getting saliva all over his fingers. Aoba moaned and sucked on Clear's fingers obediently.

"You'll have to let go you know, Aoba? I have to prep you down below." Clear reminded him softly at the side of Aoba's ears. Aoba whined, licking Clear's index finger once more, before letting Clear pull out his fingers from his mouth. A thin trail of saliva dribbled down from Clear's fingers. Clear laughed softly to himself and carried on inserting his 3 fingers in to Aoba's asshole.

Aoba's mouth was wide open with shock. His upper torso tensed up and the vein on his neck had popped out. Clear moved his fingers deep inside the tight anus of the blue haired boy. It was soft and warm. Clear could not wait to stick his dick inside of his lover.

"C'mon, scream for me, moan for me, cry for me, Aoba-chan!" Clear laughed hysterically, pushing his fingers in deeper. Aoba felt like Clear's fingers could almost touch his guts. It was such a weird feeling for Aoba. Aoba gasped loudly, trying to suck in as much air as he could when Clear stroked his prostate. His whole body shook with pleasure.

"Let me come, Clear!"

"Not yet! Not until I've cummed a million times inside of you!" Clear took his fingers out and slammed his huge cock inside of that throbbing hole.

The cell that was empty besides the two of them was filled with an agonizing high pitched scream and followed by sobs. Aoba felt like his whole body was burning with the eroticism. His anus was filled with a huge cock threating to rip his insides apart, and his cock was restrained by some mechanical device. It was so deathly painful and yet, he wanted more. He wanted more… because it was Clear's.

It was Clear's cock.

It was Clear's saliva that was all over his body.

It was Clear who inflicted all those injuries on his neck and chest.

It was Clear who was thrusting his big cock inside of him right now.

Clear was his everything.

"Clear! It hurts!"

Aoba moaned louder than usual when Clear thrusted into him.

"You don't look like you want me to- stop-!" Clear stammered as he moaned. He continued thrusting inside that tight hole of Aoba's. Blood dribbled down his anus and stained the perfectly cold white floor. Skin came in contact with skin. Bodily fluids mixed together. It was the unison of two.

If Aoba still had his eyes, he would be crying tears of blood. If Aoba had his arms, he would be covering his turned on, embarrassing face. If Aoba had his legs, he would… spread them wider for Clear.

"I can't take it anymore- please release me, Clear!" Aoba's hips were moving along with Clear's thrusts, like it was a rhythmic dance. Clear shook his head and bent down to place his lips on Aoba to give him a deep kiss. Aoba's tongue entangled with Clear's leaving trails of saliva connecting them two. His insides were painful. Clear's thrusts were hurting the bottom of Aoba's stomach and it burned like crazy. It would take him a few days to recover, thought Aoba.

"We will come together okay? Aoba?" Aoba nodded fervently in reply to Clear's question. Clear smiled with hazy dim eyes and planted a kiss on Aoba's forehead. Aoba shook with pleasure as he felt his cock building up climax. He panted heavily on top of Aoba. Both of their ragged breathing matched each other's. Clear bit his lip and placed his finger on the cock ring restricted Aoba.

With a double tap, the cock ring expanded twice its size, and both of them came at once. It was like myriad of a thousands of stars that hung in between the two for a split second. The salty stench of cum filled the thick moist air. Clear's white cum spilled out of Aoba's anus. Aoba's milky cum splashed all over his chest and face.

"Aoba… That was… beautiful. You are so beautiful."

"Clear…" Aoba whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Aoba, you belong to me, alright? You won't leave me right?"

"Clear… I'm yours… forever."

"Forever?" Clear's fingers lingered on the bridge of Aoba's nose.

"Yes, I'm yours forever, till death do us part."

"Yes, you are my little doll forever till the end of eternity."

Clear's pale lips curled up into a small smile as he saw the handicapped Aoba lying on the floor in a pathetic state. He felt something stir deep inside the darkest part of his mind, but he could not make out what it was. He could only feel joy when he stared at the doll in front of him.


End file.
